


Yo Ho Ho and a Bottle of Rum

by Fernacular



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Gen, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernacular/pseuds/Fernacular
Summary: Promt fill for an Old Guard prompt-fest. Art because I can't write :B
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 36
Kudos: 211
Collections: Old Guard Discord Server Prompt Jamboree





	Yo Ho Ho and a Bottle of Rum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ell_002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ell_002/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Ell_002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ell_002/pseuds/Ell_002) in the [TheOldGuardPrompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheOldGuardPrompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> The old guard as pirates. That's it, that's the idea  
> Think pirate of the carribean. Maybe make it au, because that'd be in 18th century with Quynh at the bottom of the sea, and probably Andy very far from any boats?  
> I don't know. I'm thinking Nicky with scruff and long hairs and earrings, Nicky and Joe together... And pirate shenanigans (maybe they're crossing to America but pirates attack their boat and then they decide to just join up?)
> 
> NB: The tags I put are approximative, feel free to add people, or not include someone I tagged 😁

I know Nile wouldn't be there, and probably not Booker either, but shhhhhh let me have this.


End file.
